Socket wrenches, including a drive tool and socket, are commonly used to turn fasteners, such as nuts and bolts. A first end of the socket is placed over the bolt and the drive tool is inserted into a second socket end. A user then applies force directly to the drive tool for rotating the bolt.
A standard socket set includes a number of sockets each having different first end sizes for accommodating a variety of sizes of bolt heads and other like fasteners. Commonly, the sockets are dimensioned according to the common sizes of fasteners, such as the metric or English systems. The second socket end attaches to the drive tool and may have a variety of sizes, depending upon the manufacturer, year of manufacture, first socket end dimensions, and the like. Each of the second ends is substantially rectangular in shape, but there are no standardized sizes or dimensions.
A problem occurs for persons that use a variety of different sockets and drive tools. When working on fasteners of unknown or varying size, the user is required to have a variety of sockets to accommodate the fasteners, and a variety of drive tools to accommodate the socket second ends. This gets extremely burdensome for the user requiring them to carry numerous extra tools that may or may not be necessary. Additionally, different sized sockets may get mixed together within a tool box thereby requiring the user to always bring different sized drive tools to ensure they can accommodate the sockets.
Prior art designs have focused more on the first socket ends that accommodate the fasteners, and have largely ignored adapting to the socket second end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,094 to Macor discloses a multiple socket wrench having inner and outer members that are slidably engaged to accommodate a variety of fasteners. However, Macor does not provide for accommodating different sizes of drive tools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,379 to Gramera et. al. discloses a double-ended hollow core socket with a first end having a diameter sized to accommodate a first fastener size, and a second end having a different diameter. Again, the socket cannot accommodate various sizes of drive tools.
There are many types of sockets for accommodating various fastener sizes. However, these sockets often overlook the necessity of attachment to the drive tool. Thus, there remains a need for an adapter to accommodate at least two separate sizes of drive tools and/or socket second ends.